Provisional Republic of the UK (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats . History Also see- History of the Provisional Republic of the UK. 'Doomsday 1962' On doomsday, the region was in a precarious position, caught between the major nuclear targets of Birmingham and Manchester, and also near the nuclear targets of Greenham Common AFB, Sheffield, Nottingham, and the NATO airbases in Nottinghamshire and Lincolnshire. Nottinghamshire’s RAF Langar and RAF Syerston were toast under 2 separate 1kt missiles. A 10kt device had destroyed Nottingham. Sinfin was a southern suburb of Derby and historically speaking, it was a separate village. It once contained the main centre of Rolls-Royce, on Nightingale Road, as well as the housing developments of new Sinfin and Stenson Fields, which was hit by a 1kt missile and Derby was missed by a 10Kt one (it reportedly detonated in the rural Derbyshire Borough of High Peak, near the Staffordshire border). Ratcliffe-on-Soar Power Station, Long Eaton, RAF Hucknall and the East Midlands Airport were targeted, but the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation over them, dirty bomb style. Oddly, the Ironbridge power stations grouping was never even targeted by the USSR in the first place. The West Midlands County was destroyed by heavy nuclear assault. It was multiply hits with 10kt, 100kt and 200kt on Birmingham, Coventry, Old Hill, Cradley Heath and Wolverhampton. A 10kt strike also occurred at Smethwick. Stoke-on-Trent got a 50kt ICBM. Kinteton army depot was hit by 2 1kt missiles, while, RAF Madley, Coventry airport and West Midlands Airport were all destroyed under 3 more 1kt devices. Strangely, nether RAF Throckmorton or RAF Codsall or the Ironbridge power stations grouping were even targeted by the USSR in the first place. The 2 10kt missiles meant to hit Stafford also fell short and hit the ruins of Wolverhampton instead. A 1kt device had exploded in the north of the city of Crew, whilst another 1kt device had mist Upper Heyford and hit Banbury instead. Other missile strikes were at- Also see- List of known Warsaw Pact targets in the UK 'West Midlands' # Birmingham- 1x 10kt, 2x 200kt and 3x 100kt. # Dudley- 1x 1kt and 1 x 10kt. # Coventry- 2x 100kt. # Coventry airport – 1x 1kt. # West Midlands Airport- 3x 1kt. # Smethwick- 1x 10kt. # Hampstead, Birmingham- 1x 10kt # Old Hill, Birmingham- 1x 10kt and 1x50kt. # Merry Hill, Birmingham - 2x 10kt and 1x 50kt. # Cradley Heath- 3x 10kt and 1x 50kt. # Wolverhampton 1x 10kt and 2x 1kt . 'Warwickshire' # Kinteton army depot- 2x 1kt. # Kenilworth Castel- 1x 1kt # Warwickshire’s Baddersley Colliery 1x 1kt (it did not explode after it buried it’s self at the bottom of the mine shaft). 'Oxfordshire' # RAF Bicester 1x 1kt. # BOD Bicester - 1x 10kt. # RAF Brise Norton- 1x 10kt, # Chipping Warden airfield- 1x 1kt # Whitney- 3x 10kt. # Banbury- 3x 1kt. 'Gloustershire' #GCHQ Cheltenham- 2 x 1k #Cheltenham race course- 1 x 1kt #Ashchurch army base- 1 x 1kt 'Northamptonshire' #RAF Croughton- 1x 1kt. #RAF Longsparrow- 1x 1kt. 'Shropshire' #RAF Cossford- 2 x 1kt 'South Glamorgan' # Cardiff 2 x 10kt and 1 x 20 kt #Cardiff docks 1 x 10kt #Swansea 2x 15kt #Swansea docks 1 x 10kt #Newport, Gwent - 10KT #Cardiff Airport – 1kt #Swansea Airport – 1kt #MOD St Athan – 1kt # Rhymney Valley – 1kt (It buried itself in a recently abandoned coal mine and didn’t explode.) # The Uskmouth power stations - 1kt # The Woodham Brothers scrapyard, Barry Island -1kt (It did not explode and buried itself 8 feet into the ground). 'Derbyshire' #Derby- 1x 10kt 'Cheshire' #Crew- 1x 1kt #Elsmere Port- 1 x 10kt #Stockport- 1 x 10kt #Birkenhead- 1 x 100kt 'Survival' Also see- Some ad hock weather data for Hereford Holy Cross CoE secondary school Following Doomsday, all the counties that would form The Provisional Republic of the UK cared about was survival. Most towns kept to themselves, desperately cultivating the land and trying to care for the sick and wounded while the remaining councillors and police chiefs of the old shire governments forming loose confederacies over each county in an attempt to restore order to the regions as thousand fled towards the Staffordshire Moorlands, Clun Valley, Shropshire Hills and Malvern Hills. As the public fled to rural regions such as the Staffordshire moorland and the Derbyshire dales, chaos and anarchy loomed. Radiation sickness, septic wounds and starvation would take their toll to. With radiation levels as high they were, Derby was evacuated and quarantined for several years, while drinking from the River Trent and River Derwent was outlawed for the foreseeable future by the various local militias, community committees and criminal gangs that ran the former Ashbourne-Derby-Nottingham-Hazelwood zone. The relatively unscathed towns of Burton-upon-Trent, Melton Mowbray and Loughborough did what it could to help, but were also suffering from radiation sickness and a crime wave. Others gathered around the towns of Hook and Chipping Norton. The effects of radiation sickness, exposure, septic wounds and starvation would take their toll to. With radiation levels as they were, Abingdon, Banbury, Oxford and Bicester were evacuated and quarantine for several years, while drinking from the River Cherwell was banned for the foreseeable future by the various local militias, community committees and criminal gangs that ran the former Banbury-Chalcombe zone. The relatively unscathed town of Hook Norton did what it could to help, but were also suffering from radiation sickness and a crime wave. Serviving places like Chipping Norton, Right Roleright, Over Norton, South Newington, Wroxton, Chadligton, Enstone, Wiggington, Mollington, Epwell, Hornton, Hanwell, Hook Norton and Brackley were soon flooded with refugees. As the majority of the region’s survivors fled in to mid Wales, chaos and major shortages also hit Breconshire, Radnorshire, Montgomeryshire and Shropshire by early 1963. A severe famine and a cholera outbreak hit the region, killing many people during 1963 and most of 1964. '1965-1988' As the South Welsh moved farther north in to Radnorshire and east through the forest of Dean, they clashed with the locals, but Mercia was willing to give some settlement rights in the western Herefordshire, Clun Valley, the Shropshire Hills and Wye Valley after the Mercians (one of the founders of the Provisional Republic of the UK) realized that they had a heavy manpower shortage in 1974. This treaty would be abandoned in 1976 after a Welsh attempt to annex the regions in to Breconshire. 'Federalisation' In 1989 on the same day that Warwickshire and Staffordshire became States, the Mercian Community became the Mercian Federal Republic. They adopted a Constitution similar to the United States and established a presidency, making it one of the few truly republican nations to be home-grown in the Isle of Great Britain. The rallying cry went out to Derbyshire, Brackley, the Welsh SSR and the minor city states of Oxfordshire, north Gloucestershire and south Cheshire. The Provisional Republic of the UK Defence and transport was jointly run with by the nations since 1989. The various nations came together in 1999 and formed the federal nation of ‘The Provisional Republic of the UK’. Brackley joined the union in 2006, after the death of its right wing and isolationist warlord due to dysentery. 'The 2007 treaty of Rhyl' In the 2007 treaty of Rhyl, the Welsh SSR/PRUK/Pembrokeshire borders were re-drawn as follows- # Monmouth BC, Monmouth RDC, Chepstow RDC, Chepstow MDC, Aberystwyth UDC, Aberystwyth RDC, and Tregarnon RDC Hey-on-Wye town and Radnorshire joined the PRUK. #Lampiter BC, Aberaeron UDC and Aberaeron RDC join Pembrokeshire. #The rest of Monmouthshire joins the Welsh SSR. # New Quay MDC joins Ireland. *New Quay joined Ireland after a 75% yes vote in a 1999 referendum on the issue, held under UN supervision. 'Natural disasters' 'Earthquake' An earthquake rocked the ruins of Dudley town and a large surrounding aria, reaching out as far as Hereford, in the early morning of 22 September 2002 (as in OTL) . It registering 4.7 on the Richter scale according to scientists in the Kingdom of Lille-Wallonia and the PRUK, and lasted approximately 20 seconds. An aftershock of magnitude 2.7 occurred on 23 September at the same time, but was not felt beyond Reddich. 'Bad weather' There was major flooding between June and August 2007. The winter of 2009-2010 was the worst in 50 years. LudlowBridgeDown.jpg|A bridge collapse in Ludlow, 26th June, 2007. OTL_Leamington_Spa_snow_2009.jpg|A late 2009 blizzard in Bromsgrove. 'Former refugee camps' Refugee cmamps were biult in several places between 1962 and 1972, including- *Hook Norton *Chipping Norton *Alton Towers *Ashbourne (in Derbyshire), *Melton Mowbray *Clun Valley, *Much Wenlock *Grest Malvern *Brackley *New Radnor. *Lampiter *It was reckoned, as of 2004, by the UN, that about 36,400,000 died across the UK as a result of the Soviet attack. 'Military' The military uses mostly old material from the 60's salvaged from the still partially operative (as of 1975) RAF Throckmorton and RAF Codsall, though a number of primitive weapons have entered usage. The army is experienced from civil wars and skirmishes with both Welsh and Trans-Pennine tribes. It is undergoing a modernisation as assimilated Irish and Scottish Highlander individuals hammer the army into shape and they are equipped with crude but effective Scottish weapons. Pistols replaces swords and bows in 1985. They poses the following vehicles-''' #14x Chevrolet RD 4x2 (USA) - Trucks #8x T17E1 Staghound (USA) - Armoured Cars #6x Leopard 1 Tanks #8x Centurion tanks (4 are known to be in storage) #2x Charioteer tank destroyers There are also 4F-104 Starfighter MFG_1 fighter planes in storage, the other 2 being used for spare parts. The armed forces are a volunteer force of 35,000. '''Battles The 1977 Battle of Hinckley saw an outright fight between a 30 man South English Republic assault team on one side and both 20 Derbyshire Republic and 5 Mercian volunteers on the other. It was deemed a draw as both sides fled the battlefield in disarray and with heavy losses (15 South English Republic dead, 6 Derbyshire Republic dead and 1 Mercian volunteer died). The ruined Leicestershire border town of Moira was formally annexed in 1979 and Hinckley was annexed a year later. The 1977 battle of Clun occurred after rebel Welsh settlers had effectively taken control Clun Valley, and were also laying came to the increasingly ethnically Welsh Shropshire Hills. The Mercians were feeling increasingly threatened by the ethnic imploding of Shropshire and Herefordshire, so they took up the challenge and invaded the Welsh rebel stronghold at Clun. It was a face battle with the Mercian forces and local English militias versus the South Welsh Army and local Welsh insurrectionists. With the result of 20 Mercian military dead (including 2 cavalry horses), 12 Mercian civilian dead along with 35 dead Welsh dead and 20 Welsh civilian deaths, as well as the destruction of Clun Bridge. The Welsh SSR's government became unstable once more. Mercia took over the Monmouth, New Radnor and Hey-on-Wye districts shortly afterward. The Welsh state gradually fell under the economic rule of Mercia and was fully assimilated by 1995. 'The Journeys of Discovery' 'The Oxfordshire expeditions of the 1980’s' A now flourishing (as of 1997) group of minor survivors’ hamlets was found to existed at Great Bourton, Chacombe, Cropredy, Wardington, Broughton, Epwell, Mollington, North Newington and South Newington in 1982. The combined population was estimated to be about 1,457 in 1982. These people were assimilated in 1994. Small survivor communities were also found in the remains of Bloxham, Upper Heyford and Lower Heyford in 1984 and assimilated in 1994. Several small survivor communities were found in Barton-On-The–Heath, Whichford, Lyneham, Tadmarton and Barford St. Michael during 1986. Some had gone permanently bald due to heavy α'''-radiation exposure in Newington. The combined population was estimated to be about 1,457 in 1987. These people were assimilated in 1989. The deserted RAF airfields at RAF Barford St John and RAF Upper Heyford apparently survived after both the 1kt missiles had apparently malfunctioned and hit the nearby town of Banbury instead. In 1988 the combined population was estimated to be about 300 in 1989. These people were mostly assimilated in 1991. A few people were found living on the eastern extremities of the remnants of Banbury (most of who were either deformed or had skin cancer) as of 1984. There were well documented cases of widespread mutation in a 5 km zone around the ruins of Banbury during the 35 years immediately after the war, with nearly 452 animals were born with gross deformities such as missing or extra limbs, missing eyes, heads or ribs, multiple ears or deformed skulls; in comparison, only 3 abnormal births had been registered in the town in the 10 years prior to the attack. These communities are as yet unassimilated and number about 600 soles in total. '''The Coventry expedition of 1984 Another small survivor communities are known to be in the Dorridge- Widney Manor-Hatton Cross region, ruins of Kenilworth town as of 1984. 'The northern expeditions of 1988 and 1989' A small (about 5,000 strong) survivor community was found in the remains of Crewe, Cheshire in 1988. A 1kt device had exploded in the north of the city. A small village was found on the site of the former town of Ambergate in 1989. 'The southern and northern expeditions of 1989' A now flourishing group of minor survivors’ hamlets was found to exists at Great Bourton, Chacombe, Cropredy, Wardington, Broughton, Epwell, North Newington and South Newington. The combined population was estimated to be about 450. A small survivor community was also found in the remains of Bloxham and Heyford in 1989. The deserted RAF airfields at RAF Barford St John and RAF Upper Heyford apparently survived after both the 1kt missiles had apparently malfunctioned and hit the nearby town of Banbury instead. The small Hinton-in-the-Hedges Airfield was still off limits and under the control of the ageing Warlord of Brackley as of May 1989. 'Government and politics' The republic has a Parliamentary election once every 3 years, and a Presidential election once every 3 years. Local government Elections occur every 4 years. Parliamentary and local elections use Alternative Vote (AV) system, while Presidential elections use First Pass the Post (FPTP). 'Offical secrets' The UK's Official Secrets Act of 1911 was the main basis for the Federal Republic's Official Secrets Act of 1995. 'Peerages' There is no honors system in the Federal Republic and all existing peerages are now rendered only of symbolic value. Toffs are fairly rare and the goverment has no honors list system either. 'Motto' The national motto is "Rule Britannia". 'Party Alignment' Labour - Centre to Centre-left (Revisionist Socialist) Socialist - Labour - Centre-left (Moerate Socialist) Communist - Far-left (Marxist) Liberal - Centre to Centre-right (Liberal Conservative) Christian Democrats- Centre to Centre-right (Christian Democrat) Republican - Centre-right (Thatcherite) Green - Centre-left to Far-Left (Green Socialist) Conservative - Centre-right (Churchilian) The National Front – Far-Right (fachist) Plaid Cymru- Centre-left (Welsh Nationalist and Socialist) Brackleyite - Centre-right(Brackley nationalist and Thacherite) 'Local government' *Brackley and Hinton-in-the-Hedges Union- (Brackleyite Party 66%, Republicans 33%, Socialists 1%) *State of Stafford -(Labour 45%, Conservatives 40%, Communists 10% and Liberals 5%) *Salopian Republic- (Conservatives 55%, Labour 45% and Plaid Cymru 0%) *Federation of Worcestershire- (Conservatives 55%, Labour 45) *Warwickshire Social Republic -(Conservatives 55%, Labour 45% and The National Front 0%) *Nation of Herefordshire- (Liberals 45%, Conservatives 35% and Plaid Cymru 20%) *The Free Town of Oswestry -(Conservatives 45%, Labour 45%, Liberals 5% and Plaid Cymru 5%) *The Republic of Strafford- upon- Avon (Conservatives 95%, Labour 5% and Liberals 0%) * The Llangollen- Chirk federation- (Conservatives 25%, Politically Independents 25%, Plaid Cymru 25%, Labour 24% and Republican 1%) * The Republican city-state of Wrexham (Labour 25%, Politically Independents 25%, Plaid Cymru 25%, Conservatives 24% and Christian Democrats 1%) * The Republic of Derbyshire –(Labour - 44%, Communist - 16%, Liberal - 14%, Republican - 12%, Socialist-10%, Independent – 2.5% and Green – 1.5%) * The Republic of the Nortons - (Conservatives 94%, Labour 5% and Liberals 1%) *The Indipendent community of Montgomeryshire -(Liberals 88%, Indipendents 5%,Republican 5% and Plaid Cymru 2%) '2008 Parliamentary Election' The major parties and the percentage of votes they got in the 2008 election are: Labour - 44% (Coalition) Communist - 26% Liberal - 14% (Coalition) Republican - 12% Green – 1.5% Independent – 2.5% The National Front – 0% '2009 Presidential Election' Geoff Hoon (Labour) - 31% (Winner) Paul Holmes (Liberals) - 29% William Benfield (Communist) - 20% Patrick McLoughlin (Republican) - 16% Catherine Bookbinder (Green) - 4% Lucy Ball (Christian Democrats) – 0% '2011 Parliamentary Election' The major parties and the percentage of votes they got in the 2008 election are: Labour - 35% (Coalition) Communist - 24% (Coalition) Republican - 15% Liberal - 12% Conservative – 6% (Coalition) Green – 6% (Coalition) Independent – 2% *The prime minister is the popular Conservative party president is the Hereford born ex- teacher David Pieter Legg. The Other cabinet ministers are- #Rajiv Havind Singh #Vikki Merrikin #Caroline Freeman # Stacy Chalmers # Wanda Butcher # Pieter Tyler #David Long #Ben Ryder #Brenda Barns #Julia Ann Robbson # Pieter Davy Smyth # Josephina Jacqueline Prentice #Shirley Prentice '2012 Presidential Election' Geoff Hoon (Labour) - N/A Pauline Latham (Liberals) - N/A William Benfield (Communist) - N/A Patrick McLoughlin (Republican) - N/A Catherine Bookbinder (Green) - N/A 'Economy' Like most other post-Doomsday European nations, especially British ones, the economy is poor and suffers from labour shortages. Most of the economy is weighted towards agricultural production though there is some industrial aspects to the economy around the major towns and cities, but it is nowhere near the capability of nations like Southern England or the Republic of Durhamshire. Brackley territory’s It is largely dependent on agriculture and stone exports to East Anglia and the Provisional Republic. 'Trade with Ireland and Durhamshire' Ireland, Wessex and Durhamshire are the nation's main trading parthers. Ireland is it's main suppyer of agricultral equipment and Durhamshire was the nation's main source of coal untill 1996. 'Transport' The Erewash Canal has been in light use since it’s reopening in 1988. The Trent and Mersey Canal and Caldon Canal serve Etruria, Froghall and Leek also reopened to heavier traffic in 1989. Recently numerous improvements to the canal system have been made. The rivers Wye and Lugg were navigable from Hereford to the Bristol Channel. Trent Barton’s 5 serving busses and 2 long conscripted taxis sporadically serve the main towns of Burton-upon Trent, Ashbourne and Uttoxeter. They are fuelled by a high proof alcohol bio-fuel made in a former Burton-upon Trent brewery. 5 busses imported from Ireland in the 1980’s, and also fuelled on high-strength alcohol, run twice every week day between the Mercian Federal District, Stafford and Stone. The nations railways system as a whole was, like many of its lines, repaired by cannibalising old stock in the 1980’s. Birmingham and the former West Midlands conurbanisaion were quarantined in 1978 and later by-passed. The loco and carriage stock is as follows- # 10 LMS Stanier Class 5 4-6-0 # 1 LMS Fowler Class 3F 0-6-0T steam loco # 1 GWR 2021 Class steam loco # 1 GWR 5700 Class steam loco # 1 GWR 1600 Class steam loco # 2 LMR 600 Gordon steam loco # 10 GWR Pannier Tank 7714 # 24 MK1 BR coaches # 20 GUV Freight wagons # 12 GWR coal trucks #1 British Rail Class 02 shunter that was once owned by the National Coal Board was found at the Baddersley Colliery near Tamworth and is in the process of being converted to run on high-strength alcohol, but this is proving to be rather problematic, since the engineers converting it keep on drinking the alcohol! 12 trains run a day on Monday, Thursday and Fridays between the Mercian Federal District, Stafford, Tamworth, Oswestry, Worcester, Warwick, Hereford, Shrewsbury, Stone, Bridgnorth, Bewdley and Telford. 3 train run 3 daily journeys on Swadlincote coal mine since 1991. The stations served by it are Long Eaton railway station (once on Tuesdays only), Nuneaton, Belper railway station, Willington railway station, Loughborough railway station, Burton-on-Trent railway station and Swadlincote coal mine (a single pit workers’ train on Mondays) since 1992. None of the stations are open at weekends or on Wednesdays. Two models of salvaged Simplex light rail locomotive and a Ruston Hornsby light rail locomotive were reported to be operating on an exsperimental, apparently on alco-fuel, near a army major outpost to the south east of the remnants of Market Bosworth. The government has shown a reset interest in incorporating these in to their fleet. Horses are still popular in the nation, despite the resent, but short lived, outbreak of equine ethmoid hematoma in 1984 and equine testicular and skin cancers in the 1970’s. 'Healthcare' After Doomsday, the region found it hard to import medicine. The medical supplies shortage resulted in the various interim governments making the controversial decision to legalize medical marijuana in 1966. Even though, this choice led to and initial small increases in marijuana smoking and other crimes, the government believes the pros of the medical marijuana act outweigh the cons. This was revoked in 1978, because, in the long term, it had caused a generation of drug addicts to occur. The thyroid and skin cancer cases have dropped steadly since 1972. 'Waterworks' A new waterworks has been situated at lowest bridging point of the River Erewash, at Long Eaton, since 2004 and anther was opened up stream in Kirkby-in-Ashfield during 2009. 2 older ones are also on the River Ecclesbourne, which was once the only safe source of water in the region. The nation has 7 other major water supply points, with sand bed filtering works at Stratford, Hereford, Shrewsbury and Oswestry . Informal usage of the River Cherwell, Stour Brook, River Leam, Wan Broook and local wells are the country’s other main water source. The Cherwell River was officially declared safe to drink from in 1987. 'Media' Loughborough's local newspaper is the Loughborough Echo has become the national newspaper. It began reprinting in 1989 and become a nation-wide publication in 2003. The national Shrewsbury Chronicle and Shropshire Star started reprinting as a joint Shropshire Journal in 1990. The Worcester News began reprinting in 1991. The Hook Norton and Heyford journal is a 5 page news sheet that was printed weekly since 2006. The local radio stations are Wyvern FM (Hereford and Worcester) which broadcasted on 97.6FM and Staffordshire Pit Bull (Stafford, Stone and Tamworth) on 98.1FM, both began operation in 2001. A experimental TV began operation in Worcestershire and Staffordshire at weekends after May 2002. the national radio station is called Radio Mercia and broacasts in medium and short wave from Stafford, Ludlow, Hereford and Warwick on week days only since it's lauch in 1999. 'Beer and pies' Hook Norton beer is enjoyed in Ireland and East Anglia. Traditional Melton Mowbray pork pies are a local speciality in the Melton Mowbray and Bingham Republic. They are enjoined in Kettering, North Derbyshire, Lincolnshire and trough-out the PRUK. 'Sport' Shrewsbury Town F.C. is the nation’s football teams. Merthyr Tydfil F.C. The 2 matches in 1985, 1996 and 1998, between Shrewsbury Town F.C. and Merthyr Tydfil F.C. were noted for their off pitch violence. Coal mines Swadlincote coal miner’s slag heap and stockpiles was looted ever since Doomsday. Small scale operations have taken place since it’s reopening in 1998. Only a few short-tones are produced every year and the pit was closed for safety reasons between 2002 and 2004. Warwickshire’s Baddersley Colliery reopened in 1990 and the nearby Daw Mill Colliery reopened to small scale workings in 2005. Staffordshire’s Bateswood Opencast coal mine in (which has long been worked by looters) Abovepark Colliery and is slated for reopening in 2012. The Abercynon Colliery located in Abercynon reopened by the Welsh SSR in 1992 and was higly producive ever since. Bedwas Navigation Colliery located in Bedwas was slated for reopening by the PRUK at around 1999-2000, but never were due to technical difficulties. Albion Colliery located in the village of Cilfynydd was planned to reopen in 2011-2012. 'The arts' The 16th century Stratford-upon-Avon poet and playwright, William Shakespeare, is commonly considered to be the finest writer in World History. He is famous for his 38 plays, such as Hamlet, Macbeth, A Midsummer Night's Dream, King Lear, and Romeo and Juliet. Both before Doomsday and after, his works are still widely beloved and very popular in the nation. The 20th century poet laurriet John Betchemen is also verry popular in the republic to. 'The Death Penalty' *Murderers, *Sex predators, (like rapists, and child molesters), *Traitors and enemy spies are executed with the hangman’s rope. ''Also See:'' #1962: Doomsday # List of surviving nations (1962: Doomsday) Category:1962: Doomsday Category:England Category:Wales Category:United Kingdom Category:Europe Category:1962: Doomsday Category:England Category:Wales Category:United Kingdom Category:Europe